


a feast for three

by halfmilkhalftea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Demon Sex, Dry Orgasm, Forced Orgasm, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Large Cock, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, and then I try to be funny at the end, bottom Iwaizumi, scaled cock???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfmilkhalftea/pseuds/halfmilkhalftea
Summary: “On the long dining table before him, where a grand feast fit for 50 esteemed demons would normally be sited lies Iwaizumi Hajime. His armour is discarded, and he lies spread eagle across one end of the table. He wears a glazed expression of bliss. His limbs are pinned down by rings of magic, glowing shackles that draw his arms and knees against the tabletop. His mouth and ass are pinned down by scaled demon cocks that piston slowly in and out of both holes.”aka demon!oikawa, matsukawa and hanamaki ruin their esteemed knight!iwaizumi
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime, Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 226





	a feast for three

The click clack of heels against the marble floor sounds particularly harsh as Oikawa marches down the grand hallway. The sound echoes all the way down the far side of the corridor, undoubtedly warding off any pesky soldiers from his wrath. Well, not quite his wrath, but they should know better than to trespass on this important event now of all times. Oikawa approaches the heavy oak wood door, extending from the marble floor up to the 12ft coffered ceiling, as grand of an entry as any. Oikawa extends his arm outwards to push it open. A spark of magic bridges his finger tips to the ornate door and the wood creaks in protest before swinging open. Oikawa licks his lips and feasts his eyes on the meal in progress already before him. 

On the long dining table before him, where a grand feast fit for 50 esteemed demons would normally be sited lies Iwaizumi Hajime. His armour is discarded, and he lies spread eagle across one end of the table. He wears a glazed expression of bliss. His limbs are pinned down by rings of magic, glowing shackles that draw his arms and knees against the tabletop. His mouth and ass are pinned down by scaled demon cocks that piston slowly in and out of both holes. 

Oikawa blinks and quickly throws the door behind him with a blast of magic, casting a locking charm to ensure no one would disturb them. The noise of the door slamming momentarily shakes Iwaizumi from his daze, and he turns his eyes to Oikawa and gives a throated whine around the cock that is in his mouth. Oikawa ignores him in favour of heading towards the two demons are either end and giving them each a welcoming kiss. 

“You’re so late Oikawa,” Hanamaki says. 

“We got him warmed up for you,” Matsukawa says, dragging his cock out halfway so Oikawa can see how Iwaizumi stretches and clenches around the scales ridges of his cock, before Matsukawa snaps his hips back and Iwaizumi keens at the movement, thrashing violently against his magical bondage. His cock twitches painfully against his stomach. 

Matsukawa resumes his steady movement and Oikawa runs a hand up Iwaizumi’s quivering thighs. He feels the tense, powerful muscles beneath his touch, and how easily it has been rendered inane by magic. His hand glides up Iwaizumi’s hips to his stomach, where a pool of cum has puddled in his naval. Oikawa drags his fingers through the mess, and paints one white streak along the length of Iwaizumi’s straining cock. Iwaizumi thrashes, nearly throwing his head to the side if not for the hand fisted in his short bristled hair. 

Hanamaki makes a tsk of disapproval, “Hold still.” And Oikawa can see how Iwaizumi tenses and folds his body back into the previous position, how his throat resumes it’s rhythmic swallowing to milk another load from the demon. Oikawa groans at the imagery, at how well his fellow demons has tamed their headstrong paladin, at how well Iwaizumi lets himself be used. 

“How many times has he come?” Oikawa asks, not addressing Iwaizumi at all as he continues to lightly touch his neglected cock. 

“Three,” Hanamaki says. 

“Untouched,” Matsukawa adds. 

Oikawa groans. With one hand, he palms over Iwaizumi’s cock, with the other, he reaches down and traces his stretched, puffy rim. He knows how big Matsukawa is - 10 inches long with three hard scaled ridges that grow larger towards the base. The texture is so much different than that of human cocks, and it’s erotic comparing the two in his hands. The scales are hard and unyielding, by comparison Iwaizumi’s straining cock is soft and delicate in his hand. Oikawa knows how the texture of hard ridges would stretch Iwaizumi to his limit. Both touches are too much and the paladin positively sobs around the cock in his mouth to affirm the statement. 

“Think he can come again?” Oikawa asks, sadistic smile playing along his face. 

“One way to find out,” the two demons reply. 

They both pick up their rhythm. Matsukawa pistons his cock inside out, and from the noises Iwaizumi are making, the scaled ridges are dragging against his prostate with each thrust. Hanamaki tightens his grip in Iwaizumi’s hair to hold him in place, and gives a slight pause in warning before he begins to fuck his cock down the other’s throat. Oikawa continues to play with Iwaizumi’s neglected cock, touching feather light against the head and vein or massaging his balls lightly in the palm of his hand. All the while, Iwaizumi shakes between them, magical shackles holding him in place so that all he can do is lie before them as he is used. 

Hanamaki groans when he approaches his climax. He warns them and Oikawa watches as Hanamaki stills and Iwaizumi’s Adam’s Apple bobs as he tried to swallow the torrent of cum down his throat. Hanamaki withdraws quickly and allows Iwaizumi the time to cough and breath in lung fulls of air. When Iwaizumi has recovered his breath, Hanamaki bends over to kiss Iwaizumi deeply, tasting himself on the others tongue and drawing a groan out of Iwaizumi’s lungs. Oikawa can’t help but groan himself too, especially when Hanamaki withdraws and a string of spit and come bridges their lips. 

Matsukawa breaks their awe by snapping his hips particularly harshly and burying himself deep inside Iwaizumi. From the low, breathy sound the Matsukawa is making, Oikawa knows he is close and renews his efforts in pumping Iwaizumi’s cock, knows that their knight loves to come on the feeling of being stuffed full and bred. It takes several pumps and sobbing and shaking before Iwaizumi comes again, his cock barely splurting any come before he collapses onto the table, all energy leaving his body. 

Oikawa groans at the sight, his eyes unable to leave the image of Iwaizumi filthy and used. Even as Matsukawa tips Oikawa’s chin up to give him a long deep kiss, Oikawa finds his eyes wandering back to meet Iwaizumi’s half lidded ones. 

When Matsukawa is finished, the three of them step back and watches as he pulls out of Iwaizumi’s wrecked and puffy rim, watches how he twitches weakly when each scaled ridge drags against his sensitive walls, and how when Matsukawa finally pulls out Iwaizumi’s hole clenches but is unable to close fully, and a trickle of come soon follows. Oikawa runs a finger along the bead of white and pushes it back into Iwaizumi’s gaping hole, and doesn’t stop there. He slides his finger deep inside, feels how Iwaizumi tries to clench around him and how hot and soft and wet he is. 

“God you’re beautiful,” Oikawa says in awe, and waves a hand over the magical shackles so they release Iwaizumi from his bondage. Iwaizumi is too dazed and boneless to do much, and even when the shackles leave him, his limbs remain outstretched and slack on the table. 

“So good for us,” Oikawa says in revery as he unbuckles his pants and drags it down to expose his cock. Being half-human, his cock is shaped typically and hence differently from the other two full-blooded demons, but proportionally as thick and long as Matsukawa’s demon cock. 

“Such a good toy,” Oikawa breathes as he drags his cock along the cleft of Iwaizumi’s ass, “I think you can give us one more.” In one slow motion, Oikawa sinks in. Iwaizumi whines, his thighs clench trying to close, but he doesn’t do much more in protest. 

Oikawa leans forward and kisses Iwaizumi languidly as he continues to fuck his pliant body. Iwaizumi is nearly out of it otherwise, his hole spasms and and he whines from the overstimulation. Eventually, his dazed eyes and small whimpers of assent are all the encouragement Oikawa needs to keep going. Iwaizumi is always so dutiful and serious, the ideal soldier. And there’s something so sinful and satisfying about debasing someone so proper and honourable. 

Matsukawa and Hanamaki rounds each of Iwaizumi’s sides, and runs soothing hands down his chest and hair. The three of them coax Iwaizumi out of his daze with their touches. When Oikawa feels that Iwaizumi is getting more responsive, that his kisses are returned with desire, Oikawa drags a hand up Iwaizumi’s hips and grips his cock fully. Iwaizumi tenses and breaks the kiss momentarily. 

“N-no. Tooru - I can’t. I can’t come anymore.”

Oikawa shushes his begging by sealing his lips over Iwaizumi’s one more. Despite Iwaizumi’s protest, he can feel how the dick in his palms is trying to harden, how he can still wring one more out of their knight. 

“I think you can,” Oikawa says. “You’ve been so good for us. I think you can give us one more.” 

Oikawa snaps his hips forward, hitting Iwaizumi’s prostate with each thrust and the knight sobs, vision going white and body shaking with overstimulation. Oikawa continues working over Iwaizumi’s cock, even as he feels pleasure pool in his own pelvis, he ignores it in favour of Iwaizumi’s release. 

Long minutes tick by, all the while Iwaizumi pants and gives little whines of dissent. Oikawa ignores his no’s and talks him through it, whispering filthy words of encouragement. “Come on Hajime. I know you have it in you. Your hole is so hungry for all our come. Hungry to swallow all our cocks. It’s not enough. You want more. You’re meant to be stuffed and bred on our cocks until you’re so full you can’t even walk anymore.”

Iwaizumi shakes his head in protest, unable to phrase anything as his mind clouds with pleasure. 

Oikawa grunts, trying to hold off his orgasm. He’s been hard for so long, long before he’s stepped into the room and feasted his eyes on his beautiful paladin splayed out before him. And as Oikawa’s sheer force of will wears thin, he growls low and dirty, “Come Hajime. I know your dirty hole wants it. Wants to be stuffed full. I’ll get Hanamaki to fuck you too. We’ll split you open on our demon cocks and fuck you full of cum until your crying on our cocks and begging for more.”

Iwaizumi gasps and clenches hard on Oikawa’s cock before coming dry. He’s sobbing as he blacks out, cradled in Hanamaki’s arms and soothed by Matsukawa’s kisses. Oikawa rides Iwaizumi’s limp and spasming body until he spills his come deep inside, filling Iwaizumi up with their essence. 

“God love you so much,” Oikawa breathes into Iwaizumi’s ear, even knowing that the other is so out of it he probably didn’t hear a thing. 

Oikawa gently eases out of Iwaizumi’s lax hole, biting his lip in sympathy as he touches his raw and sore opening. 

Hanamaki looks over and whistles, “Damn you really did a number on him.”

Oikawa splutters, “It’s a team effort!”

Hanamaki laughs and pushes Oikawa aside to gently lift the unconscious Iwaizumi into his arms. “Yeaaa you tell Hajime that when he wakes up.” Hanamaki huffs as he hefts Iwaizumi into a bridal hold, and makes for the door. Oikawa rushes forward to hold the door, remembering the locking spell that he placed on it. 

“Remember to clean up,” Hanamaki says as he disappears into the hallway and toward the baths. 

Oikawa and Matsukawa groan collectively. 

-

Later, when the three of them have Iwaizumi cleaned, dressed and wrapped in Oikawa’s arms and his other two fellow demons spooning them from behind on their massive four poster bed, Iwaizumi is finally stirring. 

“Heyyy,” Oikawa whispers, kissing him softly across his cheeks, “How are you feeling?”

“Sore,” Iwaizumi breathes. “Good sore.”

“Do you want more ointment?” Matsukawa asks from where he’s plastered against Iwaizumi’s back. 

Iwaizumi hums, his eyes fluttering close once more, “so long as you put some on and I can walk tomorrow.”

Hanamaki laughs softly, “I’m not sure about walking tomorrow.”

Oikawa ignores them and kisses Iwaizumi on his closed eyelids, “You were wonderful love.”

Iwaizumi hums again in assent. He feels warm and sated and loved embraced by all of them on their plush bed, and incredibly lucky to have gotten to where they’re at despite their journey. Suddenly, Iwaizumi bolts up, completely forgetting the soreness ablazing along his spline and biting down to tempt the yelp of pain. 

“Wait. How did I get here from the dining hall?”

Hanamaki blinks up innocently from where he’s entangled along Oikawa’s back. “I carried you, of course.”

Iwaizumi narrows his eyes, “you carried me.”

Hanamaki squawks indignantly, “you don’t believe I can carry you across the castle? Have more faith in me.”

Iwaizumi narrows his eyes, “Did you perhaps carry me naked across the castle?” He accuses slowly. 

All three of them freezes and brace for Iwaizumi’s fury.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my WIP folder. I’m cleaning out my old HQ! stuff now that I’m not as into the fandom. But I do want to share this with people. This is also my first time posting smut so woohoo! Pls be kind if you do leave a comment so I can feel more confident about posting stuff.


End file.
